


Proper Date

by TheFlamingNymph



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Best Friends, Colonist (Mass Effect), Cooking, F/M, Friendship, ME3, Male-Female Friendship, Paragon Commander Shepard, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Vanguard (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months away from his lover was hard, but understanding his best friend is harder, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EggplantRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/gifts).



> In response to a prompt on tumblr, after an amusing conversation with MzRogueRaz about ME3 reunions with the space boyfriends.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

The accusation hung in the air, reverberating in a way only the turian’s voice could manage. Aeryn tamped down the embarrassment that was creeping up her neck. “Who says I’m lying, Garrus?”

“Me. I’m supposed to believe you just happen to know how to cook my favorite meal, just a lucky guess?” Blue eyes bore into her, waiting for her to crack under the pressure of the interrogation.

“Of course it’s a lucky guess.” She crossed her arms over her chest, settling her weight back onto one leg as she tried to return his stare down. But her eyes were starting to slide to the side, unable to hold his. “Oh, fine! I may or may not have used my resources to find out the recipe to your favorite meal.”

“Resources… riiiight. So Liara got in on this too.” His hands settled on his hips, and Aeryn found herself wondering if he had human facial features, would his eyebrow be raised, or his lips pursed?

“Maybe.” One hand started creeping up to rub the back of her neck, coughing awkwardly.

“Who else, Shepard?” Garrus didn’t like the way the Commander was suddenly squirming, her cheeks flushing to a bright pink, her freckles standing out in stark contrast. This behavior was very unusual. “Who else helped you, Shepard?” He enunciated clearly, as if that would make her more likely to answer.

“Victus might have helped with taste testing. I couldn’t, you know, not without possibly dying, and he was the only other turian on board… my options were limited, Garrus. I worked with what I had!”

“The Primarch? You asked the Primarch to taste test your cooking? Spirits, why?” His mouth was practically hanging open in shock, as if this was the craziest thing she had done in three years of friendship.

“Because you and Ryal needed it. Six months you’ve been apart, buddy. You deserved some uninterrupted intimacy, and coming out to a nice meal. Ryal’s easy, it’s hard to mess up a steak. But you? How fair would it have been if she’s munching steak and potatoes, and you’ve got dextro nutrient paste because you know you always get the short end of the stick being the only dextro on board? So yeah, I asked Liara to do some digging and asked the fucking Primarch to taste test a meal for me because my best friends deserved a goddamned proper date after six months.” Her stance had gone from defensive to offensive, her green eyes narrowed on him as if challenging him to question her motives. Her hands had slid to her hips to mimic his pose.

Finally, Garrus laughed. “If you’re willing to learn an entire different style of cooking, consult the Shadow Broker, and request the assistance of the Primarch for something as simple as a meal… Well, what can’t we accomplish then?”

Aeryn grinned at him. “It sounds ridiculous when you put it that way, you know.”

“It sounds crazy. I’ve found that’s synonymous with Shepard. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me squee, comments make my entire life, leave some.


End file.
